Lps Fear Solvers Based off the movie chapter 1 the beginning
by StoriesSecrets14AN
Summary: Lps Fear Solvers It was a dark night, 8 friends named Tom Dawson, Courtney Malabrooke, Cameron Permires, Terra Jones, Sage Bond, Michael Sichel, Alexis/Alexa Permires, and Alison/Alice Winstone, where all camping next to the Haunted House of Fears. They say The Haunted House of Fears killed over 160 Lps years ago and very few survived. One named Riley Timson was trapped in the Hau


**Lps Fear** _**Solvers**_

**It was a dark night, 8 friends named Tom Dawson, Courtney Malabrooke, Cameron Permires, Terra Jones, Sage Bond, Michael Sichel, Alexis/Alexa Permires, and Alison/Alice Winstone, where all camping next to the Haunted House of Fears. They say The Haunted House of Fears killed over 160 Lps years ago and very few survived. One named Riley Timson was trapped in the Haunted House of Fears for her entire life. She kept on hearing these voices that would repeat Fear Solvers repeatedly into her head. Riley tried and tried on escaping but none of her ways worked. Riley started listening to these voices and broke this deadly dark potion that took over her. Riley started a game called Fear Solvers to get revenge on all her friends who left without saying any words. They say who ever comes to the Haunted House of Fears will live there worst darkest fears and nightmares taking over them and destroying their lives and putting them at deaf. But I should and so does some of my friend's dead or alive because I am a fear solver and here is were the new start begins.**

**The eight friends did not know about the Haunted House of Fears, all they knew was that was the best spot to camp at. The eight friends where telling tails and have a blast. **

"How about we play a game?"Asked **Tom**

* * *

"Sure but what should we play"replied **Sage **with a concerned look,

**_That's when Alison and Terra started suggesting game's to play._**

"Ghost in the grave yard?"**Terra** responded

"Gray wolf or Slender pet?"**Alison **continued

_**But little did the pets know that something appeared behind Tom when they weren't looking,**_

_**the thing whispered into Toms ear...**_

"How about Fear Solvers?"Told the **Figure**

**_Tom listened to what the thing whispered and repeated..._**

"Lets try a new game a made up one like Fear Solvers."Tom repeated

"Okay how do we play?"questioned** Cameron**

"Its where you share your darkest fear and face it no matter what."told the **Figure **again

"Well we share our fears and face them no matter what damage its simple"repeated **Tom**

"Uhh,maybe just the fears so we don't get hurt."worried** Courtney **

_**The other pets started to agree except for Micheal**_

"Aww, Darn it your all no fun."disagreed Micheal

"Oh,really then whats your fear tough dog."Sassed **Sage**

"Oh,Ha Ha, you wanna go there smart dog."started **Micheal**

"Sighs, Guys lets just _**get**_ this done and go to sleep ill go first to start us off."Said **Tom **getting everyone back on track

"Okay my fear is falling off a really big tree."shared **Tom**

"Well mine is *Gulps* Drowning just one look at the water makes me see sick."Told **Cameron** in a nervous tone

"I'm afraid of falling out a window or balcony"replied **Alice**

"I'm afraid of getting bit buy a poisonous animal."commented **Alexa**

"Wait but you love animals?"confused **Terra**

"I know but being bit buy one is not a joke you can die from it."stated **Alexa**

"Its a true fact, but i'm afraid of being alone."shivered **Courtney**

"Well three fears left so..."continued **Tom**

"Well being trapped in or stuck in a haunted house."Blurted **Sage**

"Ooh,Look there's a haunted house behind us Sage why don't you go in it and face your whittle fear."antagonized **Micheal**

"Can you not be a jerk to me for just one night."aggravated **Sage**

"Whats your fear Micheal you doge the question the first time I asked so why don't you share since we all are?" **Sage **talked back

"FINE ILL SHARE!"**Micheal** said in a mood

_**In a soft way Micheal told...**_

*Sighs*"My fear is getting caught buy the cops and police."**Micheal** looked down for a couple seconds

"Dude you can escape the cops."Exclaimed **Tom**

"Running from the police and getting caught buy the police are two different things, Its not the same thing."**Micheal** got aggravated

"Alright Terra your turn."Told **Tom**

"Well...,My fear is to lose everything...Like my hopes, dreams, friends, and family."**Terra** told in a meaningful way

"Whoah, that's really deep."commented **Courtney**

"Well that was fun while it lasted how about we get some sleep."**Cameron** marked

_**All eight pets went to sleep and told each other goodnight, a few minutes later the figure vanished and...**_

_*CRASH*,*CRACK*,*SNAP*, **Terra woke up...**_

_**Thanks for reading my story i hope you all enjoyed it and i hope to write more fiction with you all stay sweetie and stay cool little seekers :)**_


End file.
